Momma Gets A Facebook
by Miss-Sunny-Skies
Summary: Austin Moon: My mom got a Facebook...


**Hi! This oneshot idea is not mine. But, I decided to make an Austin and Ally version of it!**

* * *

**Austin Moon:** My mom got a facebook... My life is over. DX

**Dez Fisher, Ally Dawson and 7 others like this.**

**Dez Fisher: **Dude, she just added me.

**Ally Dawson:** Austin. You know she can see this right?

**Austin Moon: **Nah. I blocked her from seeing this. :D

**Mimi Moon: **Austin Monica Moon...

**Ally Dawson and Trish De La Rosa like this.**

* * *

**Dez Fisher: **Me and Austin are going to see Blood Suckers 3! Yeah **-with Austin Moon.**

**Kira Starr, Ally Dawson and 4 others like this.**

**Mimi Moon: **You guys can not see this movie! It's rated R!

**Austin Moon: **MOOOM! x.x

**Kira Starr: ** Mrs. Moon, I've seen the trailer, and it's not as bad as it seems. You should let them go!

**Mimi Moon: **Okay. Since Kira said it's fine, you can go! :)

**Austin Moon: **Thanks Mom. Thanks Kira!

* * *

**Kira Starr and Austin Moon are in a relationship.**

**Dez Fisher and Mimi Moon like this.**

**Ally Dawson: **...

**Dez Fisher: **Dude, Nice!

**Austin Moon likes this.**

**Mimi Moon: **Aw! My baby boy's growing up!

**Austin Moon: **Mom!

* * *

**Ally Dawson and Elliot Warling are in a relationship.**

**Trish De La Rosa, Penny Dawson, and 7 others like this.**

**Trish De La Rosa: **Ahhhhhhhh! You and Elliot! This is soooo cute!

**Ally Dawson likes this.**

**Austin Moon: **Their not that great together...

**Trish De La Rosa: **Aw! Is little Austy jealous? :3

**Austin Moon: **I'm not jealous! :/

* * *

**Ally Dawson: **Just got back from hanging out with Elliot! We had the best time ever! :D

**Elliot Warling, Trish De La Rosa, and 2 others like this.**

**Penny Dawson: **Aw!

**Mimi Moon: **Aw! This is soo sweet!

**Kira Starr and Elliot Warling likes this.**

**Austin Moon: ...**

* * *

**Kira Starr: **At the Phil's Funtown with Austin! I won him a panda! **-with Austin Moon.**

**Austin Moon and Mimi Moon like this.**

* * *

**Ally Dawson went from in a relationship to single.**

**Austin Moon likes this.**

**Austin Moon: **YES! :D

**Ally Dawson: **O_o Um...?

**Austin Moon: **Heh... Ignore that...

**Mimi Moon: **I know something... Austy... :D

**Austin Moon: **Mom. Don't. -.-

**Mimi Moon: **Don't bring that adittude with me!

**Ally Dawson likes this.**

* * *

**Austin Moon: **Um, Kira we need to talk. Message me.

* * *

**Mimi Moon: **Here's a pic of Austin with his first bike. :D

**12 people like this.**

**2 people shared this photo.**

* * *

**Mimi Moon: **And here's Austin after Melanie Reals pushed him off his bike and stole it!

**23 people like this.**

**5 people shared this photo.**

**Austin Moon: **Mom! Delete this!

**Mimi Moon: **No! I want your buddies to see this!

**Dez Fisher: **Hahaha! xD

**Trish De La Rosa: **More Mrs. Moon! xD

**Austin Moon:** I hate you guys...

**Emma Ross: **OMG! ARE THE REAL AUSTIN MOON?! AHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS SO GOING ON MY FAN PAGE! :DD

* * *

**Austin** **Moon went from in a relationship to single.**

**Ally Dawson, Dez Fisher, Trish De La Rosa and 16 others like this**

**Austin Moon:** _Ally Dawson, _will you go out with me?

**Ally Dawson likes this.**

**Ally Dawson:** Only if you ask me in person. ;)

**Austin Moon: **Will do! :D

* * *

**Mimi Moon: Austin getting potty trained! **

**Ally Dawson, Dez Fisher, Trish De La Rosa, Kira Starr and 103 people like this.**

**24 people shared this video.**

**Dez Fisher:** Hahaha! I love you, Mimi!

**Delanie Gory: **Austin accept my friend request!

**Lacee Michelle: **Oh my god! XD I saving this!

**Ally Dawson: **Aw! Austin! You wook soooo adorable! xD

**Emma Ross: **YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYA! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!

**Austin Moon: **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OM! UGH! Fml...

**Mimi Moon:** Austin! Watch your language!

**Austin Moon: **I didn't think you'd know what that meant.

**VonGloria: **Austin Moon is sooo hot! Even in this video! That face he made when he tooted was just AHHHHHH!

* * *

**Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are in a relationship.**

**Ally Dawson, Austin Moon and 37 others like this.**

**Ally Dawson: **That's a lot of people!

**Trish De La Rosa: **EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! It's AUSLLY! :DDDDD

**17 people like this.**

**Austin Moon: **Yup! It is! :D

**Mimi Moon: **MY BABY BOY! DATING ALLY! DON'T LOSE THIS ONE! I ACTUALLY LIKE HER! AUSLLY! 3

**14 people like this.**

* * *

**One New friend Request: Nana Moon.**

**AUSTYKINS! WHO'S THIS ALLY GIRL? IS SHE YOUR WIFEY? YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE MARRIED!**

**Ally Dawson, Dez Fisher and 46 others like this.**

* * *

**Pretty please review! :) And I am open to write one-shots fro anyone who wants one! Just PM me your idea and I'll what I can do! :)**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**SnapDaddyC:**


End file.
